


Uh, Hello, ... Dads?

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge 9, Challenge Response, Community: gibbs_dinozzo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony are spending time together in the evening.  They get a couple of unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, Hello, ... Dads?

**Author's Note:**

> The Gibbs_DiNozzo community just put up its challenge 9: "Season 9". So, I thought, both dads are supposed to be in the season, somehow. I know this would never happen, but a girl can hope, can't she? Enjoy!

Jethro grinned, and leaned in to kiss Tony. They were sitting on the couch, beers on the coffee table, and Chinese takeout in their bellies. Both men were slightly buzzed and pleasantly sated. Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck, and fell into the kiss with abandon, much like he did everything else. The kiss went on for several long minutes, just holding steady, giving and receiving reassurances to each other.

 

They were so lost in each other that neither man noticed the sound of the doorknob turning and the door opening. They _did_ break apart at the sound of a voice. “Hey, Leroy, I brought you that package you asked for. Don't know why you're...” The voice breaks off, and when they turn, Jackson Gibbs is standing there staring at them. “Oh, holy hell, Leroy, you're not sixteen. You gonna fuck a man, you take him up to your bed and do it right.” 

 

“Dad!” Jethro flushed, and swatted Tony lightly on the back of the head. His young lover lowered his head and buried his face in Jethro's shoulder, laughing silently. “Didn't expect you t' bring it down yourself, Dad. Thought you might, oh, I dunno, send it FedEx?” He mentally winced at the sarcasm in his voice. After forty years, he knew what would set his father off. Sarcasm like that was near the top of the list. _Maybe that's why I'm so damn good at it,_ he mused, taking a moment to nuzzle Tony's neck with his nose before shifting and standing to greet his father. 

 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You may be the senior-most agent at a fed-er-al agency...” Jack drew the word out like an epithet. “... but I did not raise my son to be such a jackass. Do not backtalk me son, or so help me, Leroy, I _will_ find a way to take it out on your ass. Your fancy Marine skills aside.” 

 

Tony was in the process of standing, but apparently, Jack's warning was too much. He fell back down into the couch, lowering his head into his hands, hiding his face. Jethro could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

 

“Shaddup, Tone.” Jethro whispered fiercely. He nods at his father and reaches to give him a hug. “Got it, Jack. Just...” 

 

“Blue balls. I understand, son.” Jethro pulled away from the hug, glaring at his father, then turned to look at Tony. “Tony,” Jack continued. “You been with my son for a long time?” 

 

“Couple years, yeah.” Tony responded, voice muffled by his hands. 

 

“There a reason you didn't tell me, Leroy? Huh? Not good enough for you? I mean. It's not like I didn't know you liked boys. I did catch you feelin' up Old Man Winslow's cousin in the backyard that one time.” 

 

“Dad!” Jethro was completely embarrassed, though part of the flush of his skin was the heat from the memories of doing exactly that. Billy Thompson was a third cousin twice removed or something from the Old Man, and boy, could that kid kiss. He kissed like a drowning man looking for air. 

 

“Yeah. That's what I thought, Leroy.” Jethro was roused from his memories of Billy by a whack to the shins. “So, why didn't you tell me about your boy, here?” Jethro glared down at Jack's cane as though it was its fault that he whacked him. 

 

“Didn't tell anybody, Dad. Nobody knows. Tony has to get real creative to keep the bastards off our backs, but he does a damn good job of it. Not safe for people to know.” Jethro rubbed the back of his neck, gazing over to Tony, willing him to understand how much he wished it were different.

 

“And it's not exactly a smart thing to be 'out' in law enforcement, Jack. I saw three guys who were, well, two and one who was just the subject of rumors. Two of 'em are dead, and the third will never walk again.” Tony finally stood up, moving to talk to Jack. He opened his arms and gave the older man a hug. “I'm just glad to have Jet – I mean, Leroy.” 

 

“You call 'im Jet? Like an airplane?” Jethro could have slapped his father for needling Tony about his pet name for him. 

 

“Well, more like 'short for Jethro', but like an airplane works. He's fast, covers ground quickly, and always knows where he is.” Tony gave a wicked smile that told Jethro he wasn't just talking about his abilities out in the woods.” Jethro tried to glare at him, but his libido kept getting in the way. It must've translated, because Tony's look smoldered pretty hot. 

 

“Don't want to know, son. Don't want to know.” Jack was opening his mouth to say something more, probably about the package, when they all heard the door this time. 

 

“Swear, Jet. Need to lock up. I mean it. Who is it?” Tony called out in a singsong voice that was a warning signal to anybody who knew him much at all. 

 

“Junior.” _Oh, god._ Talk about embarrassing and a clusterfuck all at once. “Junior, you here? The nice lady at your old apartment said you'd be here. I couldn't figure out why you'd give up such a nice apartment for a shitty old ...” Anthony DiNozzo, Senior stepped into the room and looked around. “Oh, hello, Gibbs. Nice of you to visit my son. Do you do that often?” He looked over at Jack, sizing him up. Jethro wasn't sure Senior caught the resemblance between the two Gibbs men, but wouldn't put it past him. 

 

“Dad...” Jethro grinned. Now it was his turn for a little schadenfreude. He did notice, though, that Tony's whine sounded a lot like his own just a few minutes ago. “Dad, this is Gibbs house. Well, our house, now.” And it was. _Best dammed thing I ever did, I think._ Jethro nodded. 

 

Senior looked over at his son, then turned a narrow-eyed gaze upon Jethro. “So, what? You take him under your wing because I didn't move fast enough? You want my place?” Tony winced. 

 

“Not takin' anybody's place. Slot was free.” Jethro glared at the other man, intending to make him suffer for a while until he felt the sharp rap of a cane against his shin again. 

 

“Leroy! Stop baitin' the man. No wonder you never get laid.” Jethro groaned, and turned his glare on his father. 

 

“Get laid plenty, Dad, as you could see for yourself when you barged in.” Jethro groused, ignoring the DiNozzo men for a moment. 

 

“Jet...” Tony's voice carried a hint of worry. 

 

“Yeah, Tone?” He shot one last dark look at his father and moved to his lover's side. “Whatcha need?” Jethro looked up to gauge the reaction on Senior's face and glanced over to see his father doing the same. 

 

“Junior?” The older man sounded incredulous. “You're sleeping with your boss?” Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and squeezed, trying to protect him from any repercussions. 

 

“Yes, Dad. I've been sleeping with Jet for about two years now. Got a problem with it?” There was the confident, outspoken man he fell in love with. Jethro kissed his temple, and Tony grinned at him. 

 

“Uh, no, Junior. I just – I don't want him to be able to take advantage of you. He's a very strong man, and you ...” Jethro watched Senior make the exact same hand movement that Tony did when he was backpedaling fast. 

 

Senior's words made his son angry. “I  _what,_ Dad? What were you going to say? That I whore myself out to strong men for power? Wonder where the hell I learned that one from. Just because your...” Jethro turned Tony's body to face him, and shut him up with a kiss. 

 

“Not worth it, Tone. You with me?” Jethro gazed into furious fire-green eyes. He'd seen that color on the cover of one of those books Tony read. Some kid wizard or something. 

 

“With you, Boss.” Tony settled down, and turned toward his father. “No matter how it looks, Dad, we're equals here. At work, yeah, we're not out, and he gets on my ass on a regular basis. Here, it's totally different. Besides, and here's the pressing question, Mister DiNozzo,” Tony intoned, going into intense interrogator mode, “what brings you to my humble abode in the first place.” 

 

“I thought I'd take some time and come see my son. See how he was doing.” Jethro couldn't help the faux-cough that covered up his epithet.

 

“Bullshit.” Tony cuffed him gently on the back of the head, and then responded to his father.

 

“He's not exactly known for his politic wording, but my lover does have a point.” Jethro could see Senior wince at the intentional mention of their relationship. _Good. Tony's not hiding from this._ He repeated his question, this time with more intensity. “What. Brings. You. Down. To. Washington?” 

 

“Junior...” DiNozzo held up a placating hand. “No. Tony. I really did come down here to see you. I did have a secondary motive, but it doesn't matter, because I see it's going to be a lost cause. So, can we just let it go?” 

 

“After you tell me what it is.” Tony replied, all sweetness, though the men knew it was a cover for the annoyance roiling just below. 

 

“I – I uh – I found this young lady, and she was a very nice lady. Wasn't interested in me, but I thought, I thought maybe you could spend some time with her. As I said, it's a lost cause.” Senior shifted his weight a little, cowing under his son's scrutiny. 

 

“Ya think, Dad? There's this little thing called a telephone. And, Jack, God knows I love you, but you need to hear this too. We're big boys now. And we love each other, and, well, I don't know about Jet, but with the laws starting to go the way they are, I'm tempted to say 'the hell with it' and drag his sorry ass down to the JP. If I have to retire from NCIS and go work with Toby or Metro, I'd do that.” Tony freed himself from Jethro's grip, and began pacing. “What I'm trying to say is, we're in this together, and hopefully fucking forever.” Jethro chuckled at his lover's inadvertent pun. “I want to spend my life with this bastard, and anything that comes between that, including you two, _will_ be mowed down. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

Jethro's mind was reeling, and he sat down on the couch. He knew Tony loved him. He knew there was something between them. There had been since the man had slammed him into the ground in Baltimore. But to hear the depth of concern, the intensity of Tony's feelings laid out in clear technicolor like that – his heart climbed up into his throat, and then dropped down into his stomach with a slam. “Dad,” he looked up, his voice hoarse. “Stick around for a while. You want the guest room, you got it.” He gazed at the older man until Jack nodded. “Senior.” He turned to face the other man. “You're more than welcome here, too. But you know the lines. And all that's left is the couch. It's pretty damn comfortable, so don't feel too put out. Or, if you'd rather go find a hotel and meet us for breakfast...” He shrugged.  


 

Jack frowned. “You sound like you're runnin' off on us, Leroy.” Jack moved to sit in Jethro's easy chair. 

 

“Gonna go take your advice, Dad.” Jack's cheeks reddened slightly, and Tony's flushed deeply. Tony's eyes also darkened with lust. “Get yourselves a beer, call for pizza, whatever. Number's on the fridge.” 

 

“Don't want to know. Like I said. We'll be fine for a little while, won't we, Senior?” Jack leaned back into the seat, cane close at hand. Jethro glanced around, making sure everything was copacetic, then grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him toward the stairs. 

 

“Call me Tony. My son calls your son 'Jet?' Like the airplane?” Both younger men groaned, and headed to their room. 


End file.
